In an outdoor unit of a conventional separate type air conditioner of this type, as shown in a perspective view in FIG. 6, constituent members disposed in the upper part of an outdoor unit main body 1, such as inner and outer connection piping junctions and electrical parts, are covered by a top plate 2 so as to isolate from the outside.
To fix the outdoor unit main body 1 and top plate 2, as shown in FIG. 7, the side of the top plate 2 was fixed to the side wall of the outdoor unit main body 1 with a screw 3, or, as shown in FIG. 8, the top plate 2 was fixed to the outdoor unit main body 1 with the screw 3 on its upper surface.
In such conventional constitution, however, when installing the outdoor unit of the separate type air conditioner on the verandah or other outside place, in the constitution as shown in FIG. 7, for example, when it is easy to work from above the top plate, its fixing job is difficult because there is a screw fixing part at the side of the top plate 2. Or, in the constitution shown in FIG. 8, since the screw fixing part is located on the same level as the upper surface of the top plate 2 installed horizontally, it is likely to impair the appearance by corrosion of screw due to rainfall, invasion of rainwater into the mechanism, or protrusion of screw head to outside.
The invention is intended to solve such conventional problems, and it is hence an object thereof to present an outdoor unit of separate type air conditioner capable of eliminating troubles such as staying of water around screw, corrosion of screw, invasion of water into machine, or protrusion of screw to outside, without sacrificing the working efficiency of screw fixing of outdoor unit main body and top plate.